vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirt Hellreaver
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game *'Full name:' Kirt "Hellreaver" *'Birthplace:' Jungle in the Orlana Region *'Parents: Father:' Magisverdaria -- Green Dragon: The Relationship was rocky. Since Kirt resurrected him "Magis" as it is called is content to be kept. Mother: Yasmia -- Random meal that didn't get eaten. Kirt did go back for the bones of his Mother and got her back. She lives in his palace. *'Siblings:' None *'Race:' Sauroi *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 12' 0" *'Weight:' 316 *'Wingspan:' 36. 0" *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Yes, and frequently. Brett a gold Sauroi is noted as his formal wife. He has a sizable harem of Human and Gorish women. *'Description:' Big green dragon man. His usual dress if any is a tabard of gold dragon hide. *'Known Children:' Artimus (Gold) & Acana (Green) out of Brett, Jason Reaverson Half Sauroi boy out of Marlin. Kira Half Sauroi girl out of Risa. *'Skin coloring:' Green scaled *'Eyes:' Orange, glowing *'Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Ruling the Sauroi Lands, others unknown. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Warrior, magician, priest. *'Financial Status:' Filthy rich. *'Group Affiliations:' Sauroi Lands (king), Eyrian Empire (Former Knight), Household Order of Abba Eecreeana (former Priest). *'Personality:' Brash, in your face forward. *'Ambitions and Goals:' See to the wealth and prosperity of his people, and himself. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None *'Enemies (And Why):' Torshira Nagara, it's a long story. *'Special Abilities:' God, you need more than that? *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None we can find. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:'The son of a human woman and a green dragon Kirt came into the world at the cost of his mother's life, and was fed her body as his first meal. From this auspicious start he went downhill. Kirt celebrated reaching adulthood by killing his father for his hoard. He then kicked from place to place without purpose for about 125 years. A chance encounter with a woman led to a meeting with Abba Eecreeana that changed his life. From going nowhere and getting there fast he found purpose and reason. After his first Hell quest, he became a cleric of the god that had taught him so much, and later Abba trained him as a magician. Time and further adventure increased his personal power, as did the veneration of the Sauroi. After Kirt refused to help Toshira Nagara produce a terror race, the Dark Lord proceeded without his help. Kirt on learning of those that where created by further breeding of dragons to humans gave them a father figure of their own kind. In time he forced a total break with the Dark Lord. He led the Sauroi north to create their own homeland. This did not engender any good feelings and bad blood persists to this day. The first thing most people think about Kirt is intimidating. At 12 foot, with his draconic features, and the glowing eyes, he is a frightening sight for even the prepared. Those that know him discount appearance. He is known as a fair and just person, who will give you honest advice, no matter what. He is caring for those he takes into his change, and unrelenting in defense of his own. *'Bureau File:'This being has not been seen off of Greyhawke. He is noted as being a god of the highest power, not something we ever hope to see on Earth. (See Coran). The one meeting with the Ashbys on Greyhawke proved him a gracious person. The Sauroi Lands are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty as is the United States. It is also wryly noted that Kirt has power and will use it casually. A reported "trick" is to resurrect the chicken you have in your mouth. (did we mention a low sense of humor?) He has been known to drop a difficult person dead with a word and return them to life likewise to see if they will be more reasonable. If you encounter Kirt in his own environment be courteous, be nice. You will be treated as you treat. That much is fairly reported. If you see him on Earth run like Hell. No good can come of this. Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal Category:Characters